Tires mounted on a vehicle often generate static electricity as a result of internal friction during running of the tire. This friction may be a result of deformation of the rubber tire. Tires mounted on a vehicle often include tread compounds utilizing silica, resulting in a tire tread comprising a higher electrical resistance. As a result of higher electrical resistance, tires may not readily discharge built up electricity, which may result in interference with a vehicle's electronic devices, dangerous sparking near combustible materials, or unpleasant discharge to one operating the vehicle.
Many tires include conductive materials oriented about the circumference of the tire's tread to permit discharge of built up electricity into the ground. However, such conductive materials often require undesirable or costly modification of a tire tread or tire manufacturing process.
What is needed is a tire having a conductive element easily added to the tire tread with minimal modification.